warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Swayclan's Move
Swayclan's Move was written by User:Eveningswift. The main character is Gladefrost, then Gladepaw, along with Ambermist, then Felt and Amberpaw, and Risingpelt, then Risingpaw. Synopsis: Gladepaw, the youngest cat in the clan, copes with the loss of her whole family as her clan searches out for another one after a terrible flood, killing most of the thriving cats. She learns that she has other family within the clan, and sometimes it doesn't necesarrily have to be in it. She is turned into an apprentice at the start of the book, after a brief scene showing Plainwind, her mother, Puddlefoot, and Lemonclaw discuss the flooding of their home. It is decided that they send a message to Sparkfoot that Swayclan needs to find a new home- or drown. "Roaring waters are no match for willow trees unless they engulf them". The willow trees are Swayclan, flexible and all. Roaring waters (the savage flood water) would not damage the flexible, bendy trees, as they will just shake it off, unless it engulfs and drowns the tree. Aurorashine, the young medicine cat, is not very liked. She teaches Gladepaw about the basic herbs and stuff to worry about. When the clan finishes their first day of travel, Aurorashine argues with Gladepaw on what tree and branch they are supposed to sleep on. Aurorashine is proven to be a selfish jerk. >:P Risingpaw, Gladepaw's closest friend, is the oldest apprentice. He sticks up for her and the arguement of her and Aurorashine immediately goes to Gladepaw winning, and Aurorashine does not have anything else to argue for. She loses. Risingpaw should be a lawyer. When they are moving to find a new land, they meet two cats, Stawberry and Mint, helpless kits, stranded on a small tree, surrounded by a roaring river. Woodfur dries to rescue them. He succeeds, by leaping onto the tree, and grabbing the kits' scruffs and throwing them to Burntstar, the leader, and Sparkfoot, the medicine cat, on the other side. But when he jumps himself, a long branch catches on his foot, and he falls into the river, dying. He is then taken into Starclan, where he meets Pewterfur, who brings him to his deceased kits, Firkit, Riverkit, and Dawnkit, and the scene ends when his mate, Shallowstream, comes. Strawberry and Mint know the way home, and the clan escorts them back. They are part of a community of kittypets. When they get there, the cat in charge, kinda, Hickory, is so so so so thankful. He's like that cheerful old man down the street. He says that he also has a problem, bashfully, with his cat population. There are too many, and the twolegs are likely to throw them out into the wilderness, one by one. Burntstar accidentally lets slip that he's got only about 10 cats, and Hickory's struck with an idea. He gives his own daughter, a beautiful, smart, and funny she-cat named Felt, as their new clanmate. Burntstar stutters, but words can't get past his mouth. It was decided that the cat, Felt, was then Amberpaw. The cats have a liking to her at once, except Aurorashine, of course. Amberpaw becomes Gladepaw's new best friend, well, neck to neck with Risingpaw, anyway, though, lol, in a good way. She likes Ospreypaw. Ospreypaw flirts with Gladepaw a bit, as he is good natured and kind, but doesn't realize what he's doing. Honeypaw, his cousin, sighs and rolls her eyes at his laid-backness. The cats come to this wide river. There are stepping stones that are just level with the water level, making them very slippery and dangerous. Amberpaw, at the crack of dawn, talks to Gladepaw about her "problem". She's actually worried about Aurorashine not liking her. Gladepaw understands and tells her to not worry about it, the clan won't be on her side if something happens, and that not to worry about it at most times. She's relieved. It turns out that the main cause of her being worried was that Starclan gave her a message (instead of the med cats, though Sparkfoot didn't have a problem with it, Aurorashine did. Sparkfoot knew that the only reason they chose her was that they wanted to show that they approved of Amberpaw). It said "to get through, persevere through the rapid's waves. Be on top of the game." Pewterfur and Woodfur told her this. Swayclan did not doubt that she didn't belong in Swayclan any more, it was obvious that Starclan approved now. She says that when they said "on top of the game" they might also have meant "on top of the waves" as a clever little hononym. (how do you spell that? :-\) So yeah, the clan prepares on how to get past the stones. They practice leaping from wet stone to wet stone on the land. Shiningleaf, Gladepaw's mentor, was injured when she slipped- on a wet rock on the land. The apprentices are told from Swanfeather, and they are shocked and eager to get it right. Gladepaw has a vengence. Amberpaw proves to be totally awesome at it. She helps Ospreypaw after he nearly falls, and it seems that she actually HELPED him fall. Well, fall for her, anyway. :) geddit? lolz The clan Suddenly, Swanfeather has her kits, Deerkit, Lark-kit, Coolkit, and Mothkit. Their trip is delayed. Risingpaw, Amberpaw, and Gladepaw go hunting. They say that where they are now was ideal for a camp, except that there were twolegs everywhere. Risingpaw catches a fish (this indicates that he is part Moistclan, later on). While Gladepaw and Ambepaw are hunting, as Risingpaw was burying his fish with difficulty, they run into a (later, Moorclan patrol of cats) group of cats. Though they were all warriors with apprentices, Gladepaw and Amberpaw are suprisingly good (as they've been through a lot and are tough). Then another patrol comes. God. Risingpaw to the rescue! Then, surprisingly, they run into a patrol. Blurb: Roaring waters are no match for willow trees unless they engulf them, that was the ominous but clear omen that Starclan had given the medicine cat of Swayclan. Through tough hardship and pain, Gladepaw finally makes it to their surprising destination- physically and emotionally. Category:Eveningswift's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions